Be The One To Guide Me
by btrstories
Summary: When Cam's demon partner's force him into going after a girl for a small but powerful chain from the archangel's, he never expected to find such a beautiful, sweet, and sensitive, but strangely familiar girl that he soon falls in love with. But he knows he can't have another shattered heart. So does he end up taking her chain? Or end up being like a guardian angel to her? Cam/OC.
1. Prologue

**Ok, I know I said I wasn't going to be writing on here anymore, but I felt like I should just write at least one more story even though it isn't BTR related yep.**

**Second, this is a fanfic of the book ''Fallen'' by Lauren Kate. If you don't know what book that is then idk where the fuck you've been. And yeah I instantly fell in love with a fictional character oops *cough* Cam *cough* I sometimes fall for the evil one's ok.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the rest of the characters (since Cam will mostly be the only one here from that book. I mean, i wanted to make his own little story yep) and any things/ideas that you might've read/seen before. (for ex. there's probably some Hush, Hush mixed up in here) so don't say I stole them, I hate taking credit im not mean guys.**

_Prologue_:

It was after sunset, and people were starting to leave the ocean's icy, blue waves. There was yelling, and laughing. Some panically, as if they were actually being murdered. Then, there were some joyfully screams, as if they were playing a friendly game of tag. It was just a normal day at the beach, where people had a motel room to stay in until at least the very next day. But there were a lot of people who still stayed at night to watch the stars with their families or lovers.

The sky held a light blue color, while the rest of had a mix of some pink color, like the roses, and some orange, nothing like the actual fruit. There were only a few clouds floating right by the sun's set, but on the rest, there was nothing but clear, blue skies, and some dancing constellations starting to form.

The dark haired boy looked up to see a pair of white wings, flying across the sky. He shook his head, and looked down at the ground. He was walking across the shore, dressed in all black, which made him look exactly like a normal teenager. But also like some kind of scene, rockstar boy. Except, he wasn't.

Digging his hands deep in his pockets from the small, chilly air , he made his way out of the beach, and into some dark alleys. There had to be a cemetery around here. At least, that's what he was told. He doesn't even know this city, or anybody in it.

After walking some 4 blocks, he saw a long, black gate. He also started hearing some tree rustling, and laughing. ''No, no, no. But the boy is such a disaster. If he's willing to be on our side, then he should've learned better to keep his orders.'' He stopped, when he sensed something familiar. Smiling, he looked around. ''You still haven't learned not to eavesdrop, huh boy? Come out, come out.''

The boy stayed put, hiding behind a big tree, holding on to it's large, hard trunk. ''Why have you sent me here, Ian?'' But it didn't sound like a question at all. It sounded more like a command.

''Well don't just hide, Cam. I thought you weren't afraid of showing people your face.'' Ian chuckled. ''And trust me boy, that face a your's has it's charms. If you weren't hiding so much, girl's would see you and instantly fall in love.'' He crossed his arms over his chest.

''I…I told you, I don't want to fall in love. It's risky.'' After that terrible thing that had happened with Lilith a few lives back, he'd rather not experience that all over again. It was just vicious and deplorable to go through.

''We may be hard on ya, but we truly do think you're a great company.'' Ian put one hand in his pocket. ''And I sent you here, because I need you to do something for me. And I am guessing you already know what that is.'' That's when Cam got out of his hiding, his shadow right in the men's bodies.

''I've done everything you've asked me to already.'' He barely shouted. ''I don't know where your damn chain is at.'' He was the kind of boy to tease, or annoy someone. He was really someone evil, but he did have a soft side. Not so much on these men.

''It is not a chain.'' The man actually blew out a shout. ''It is a very valuable, and gold bracelet from the archangel that gives us a whole new power.''

''Yeah,'' The boy let out a careless laugh. ''Power for _you_.''

''You chose this side didn't you?'' The man challenged. ''Go on. You can go and be with _them_ instead.'' He couldn't even say those words that were describing the good angel's. ''It's not like they treated you any better than us.'' Cam gave the man a hard look, clenching his fists. Something soft feathering in his black shirt ready to burst out. ''You don't need to do a lot to get your hands on it. Just stay here in this city, which is why I sent you here. I know it's here. In the hands of a man's daughter. He is _just_ like us.'' Except, he was actually _not_ evil.

''What do I need to do then.'' The boy knew he didn't want to do this. But he also knew something terrible would happen if he didn't do so. After all, he did choose this side. For better or for worst.

''Look for that girl. Go to a public high school after high school, or job after job, I don't care. But keep your eye out. If you see it on any of her little wrists, just twist her wrist, and take it. Simple as that. Oh, and uh…just stay low. Okay?'' There was suddenly more and more leaves rustling through the beautiful, dark night. But there wasn't any powerful wind. ''Oh godman they've found us.'' That's when the man and and his men started running off, leaving the boy alone.

Cam started backing away, looking around. He didn't know what these people were here for. That's when the man yelled at him from far, far away. He and his men were running straight toward the people that disturbed them. ''Run! Just, run! You need to find that bracelet!'' He yelled, facing where he had left the boy, then turned to the people right behind him. ''We'll handle these people.''

The boy looked frightened, when he always said he wasn't afraid of anything. But obeyed his orders. He doesn't know what would happen if he disobeyed, but he's guessing it definitely wouldn't be pretty.

He was running, as if he didn't even have any wings. He was almost falling on some tree branches, or holes deep in the ground. Panting, daring himself to look back and see nothing but shadows crashing on the ground with what looked to be ink coming out of their own flesh.

Cam turned back around, finally coming out of the cemetery. Though, he still ran, not knowing where he would go, but knowing he had to stay._ No matter how much I dislike that man, I have to obey for my own good. I chose this side, and I won't regret it._ ''I won't fail you now…'' He whispered to himself.

* * *

**So that's the uh, prologue obviously x) sorry if it sucks. If you guys don't want me to continue, then I'll gladly delete this story i don't mind i just wanted to share. You know, I'm not the best writer, and i excuse my language in the A.N. i've been on tumblr WAY too much but i take my writing pretty seriously :S**

**Mind dropping off a review lovely's? :) Pretty please? With Cam on top? x)**


	2. Scaremonger

**A/N: So two reviews, thank you guys for taking the time to drop one off:) Now here is the first chapter. It was supposed to be a bit shorter, but I just had this idea of a flashback yep, so lucky for YOU, it is now a tad bit longer yay.**

**Oh and I was listening to this song by Hollywood Undead that reminded me of Cam right away. ''Been to hell! I can show you the devil!'' x) That part just always reminds me of him wow. Ok right, the stooory. You guys know what I own and don't own, I don't wanna keep on repeating it. Alright, go on and read, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One:_ Scaremonger_

[No P.O.V.] London, England. 1953.

_The storm was blowing into the mansion, making the glass windows break and shatter into even more pieces when they crashed down. The wind made people's hairs flow and tilt up all around as if they had just been rubbed with a balloon. Ladies dresses even started tilting up a bit, men's ties were flying up, and there was a huge breeze and draft. _

_Sere Azzin, whom was one of the lone, poorly, maids of the mansion, was dressed in a just a simple little gray dress that reached a little over her knees. She, like everyone else, was wearing a mask to cover majority of their faces._

_Like the little Cinderella story, she went to the ball, even if she wasn't supposed to. She just wanted to have fun for once. They actually treated her well, but didn't give her a lot of time to go out and have fun. So she decided, what the heck? Tonight's a night to disobey._

_Sere walked around, and around. Gladly, the queen of the house hadn't seen her just yet. You can only see her little rose pink colored lips, and a dash of her dark gray eyes. She even faked a british accent so people wouldn't recognize her if they could. ''What is happening?'' Sere finally asked one of the other maids of the mansion, when she found the floor suddenly shaking. The maid just frighteningly shrugged, trying to find her way out. But there were people running around, screaming, as if all the doors and windows were actually locked. But where would they go always? There was a huge storm, but also a big, strange war outside, coming closer and then closer._

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this, but it did. And it was so tragic. So abominable._

_Sere looked around and around now. Trying to find familiar faces, or exactly…_one_ specific face in particular. She knew the person hadn't worn a mask at all, just a black suit with an indigo tie. He hadn't laid eyes on her this night, mostly because he didn't know who she __was behind that mask._

_He was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. Black, shaggy hair, such appealing emerald green eyes that you'd instantly get lost in, and those lips. Oh, those delicious looking lips. Every time he talked to her, she always found herself trying so hard not to look down at them. Sometimes, she just wanted to grab him, and pull him in for a long, passionate kiss._

_She was just a normal girl, working as a maid, while he was a huge part of the mansion, which obviously belonged to a king and queen. He had taken her breath away the very first day she started working there. He would always smirk, or wink at her, and her stomach would always do flip-flops. But as she started working there more and more days, she found out he usually did that with other girl's._

_Sere gasped ever so lightly, when she finally spotted the gorgeous man. ''Cameron…'' She whispered to herself, starting to walk over to him over the small crowd still there. ''Cameron…Cam...Cam!'' He finally heard his name being called, so he stopped, and looked back. He saw the petite girl, and drew his dark eyebrows together in confusion. But he still walked over to her. He didn't seem scared at all of what was happening, but Sere knew she was most likely going to die. So in order to go to the Heaven's happily, she just needed to see him one more time…and _maybe_ even… ''I-I just…I need to tell you something that's been on my mind.'' He still looked confused, but decided to nod at her. ''E-ever since I laid eyes on you,'' She still said, in a soft british accent, as she walked closer, liking how Cam didn't step back at all. ''I have felt a connection between us. You make my day better just by smiling. Or whether it was just smiling at me. Or, smirking.'' She blushed slightly. ''I admit…I easily got jealous when you brought a girl over, and I got happy at the end of the day when you ended up dumping her, because, well, you realized what such terrible people they were and-''_

_''Can you get on with it?'' He didn't have a british accent, but she still loved the way he talked. It came out kind of harsh when he had said it, but the corner of his mouth had slightly tilted up. She had only said a little, but he and her were in a hurry. Along with everyone else._

_''Cameron…'' She whispered, looking down at his soft, pink lips that always seemed so delicious to her. Grabbing on to his collar, he didn't seem to mind at all, except he still kept his hands to himself. ''I've always been so in love with you….'' Sere finished. And without another possible hesitation, she pulled him in for a hard, but passionate kiss that she had been waiting for so long. Her heart jumped with joy when she noticed he didn't pull away. Instead, he was deepening the kiss, grabbing her waist and holding her close to him, as if he didn't want to ever let her go._

_She grabbed on to his hair, which she really loved. She wanted to one day put her fingers through it, so she was guessing today was the day she finally got to do it without making him feel weird._

_''Cam-'' He kissed her again. Even though he most likely didn't know who this girl was, he loved the way her lips moved along his own. Like their lips were meant to fit one another. ''I love you so much-'' He didn't let her talk, he knew she would gone, and he would stay alive. But he wanted to keep on kissing her, and later on still feel her lips lingering on his. ''I must go.'' They both breathed hard, holding each other. ''Goodbye Cam.''_

_He wanted to yell out 'Come with me!' but it's like voice had completely faded away at the moment._

_She kissed him one last time, and pushed him carefully, as she ran away from him. __Cam had his eyes closed, biting his lip, still standing like a statue._

_When he finally opened his eyes, he didn't see her anywhere any longer. His lips were a tad bit red from Sere's lipstick, and he had clenched his fists. Not from anger, but from worryness of what might end her poor life. ''Who are you…?'' He finally asked to no one but himself._

[Serena]

Present Day: California.

The demon on my shoulder was always the one I took sides with. There was something about it's small, dark whispers, that always made me a coward to take sides with the angel. The angel…with it's delicate little whimpers, small white wings, and charming smile.

Those two haunted me. I had my beliefs, I had my rights. I just didn't know what to do at times, so I turned to the imaginary angel and demon on my shoulder to give me answers. Surely, the demon would always end up winning, even when I didn't want it to.

Yes, it was stupid to do this. But after the things that have happened in my life, like some past relationships, well…I haven't been able to talk to anyone or trust them enough to tell them. Not even my own family members or best friend. It was hard. I didn't want other people knowing about the problem's I faced. I mean, what could _they_ do anyways? They couldn't possibly change the past.

''Serena!'' I walked down the steps of our old, wooden house. It was just a simple, dark, colored house right in the woods. People were usually scared of woods, because they think a snake or a wolf might jump at them and attack them. But the truth was, that these woods were nothing but pure beauty. It held it's quietness for so long, it was amazing to go on a walk right through it without worrying about yelling little kids. It helped me think so much. About a lot of things. I mean, I did have my own yelling parents and sister here after all.

Walking to the kitchen, I saw that my big sister, Varina, had made herself a good looking nutella sandwich, in which I snatched away when she wasn't looking. ''Hey, where'd my sandwich go?'' She asked when she turned around. She stood up, looking at her dead, empty plate. Then, she turned to me. I had a mouthful of nutella sandwich with no shame. ''Jeez sissy, make your own breakfast.'' She rolled her eyes.

Varina was a good sister if you really needed someone to talk to. Then again, she can be really strict. Most of the time, _she_ was in charge. Most of the time, _she_ was bossy. Then, she was very mean and we always fought a lot. I loved her, but really, did I have to get a sister that almost always acted this way?

''First day of school. You nervous on _finally_ being a senior, missy?'' I swallowed my huge sandwich bite, and looked at her. She always called me that even though my name didn't have any type of relation to it. And I wasn't the type to make a lot of friends because, well, what was the point in making friends if they didn't give a damn about you? They'd end up leaving you when you need them the most anyways.

''Um…new year. It's always a little shaky for everyone, no matter what grade.'' I said, taking a chug of my water bottle. I wasn't nervous at all. I just didn't grow a fond of anyone. Well, except my best friend. And it was learning, and being bored. Nothing new at all. ''Hey that reminds me, why are you even up? You're out of high school. Or did my poor big sister fail again?'' I said, rustling her hair a bit.

She fixed it, and got up. ''You're the one who's gonna fail. Just watch.'' She pointed at me as she sat down in the living room couch, which was right by the kitchen. No doors nor walls in between them at all. ''No new friends, no awesome teachers. Oh,'' She giggled. ''No new boyfriend.'' I hated when she brought those things up. She knew how much it hurt me since I had such huge broken hearts these few years.

Throwing some gum in my mouth, I just walked out without another saying. My red mustang was parked right in front of the door, looking shiny, even if the sun didn't reflect it. Considering, there was no sun today at all. I blasted some of my punk music, and backed out, starting to drive two miles to hell.

I never liked school. Too much drama. Too much work. Too much stress. And all of it just to get a boring old job you don't like for the rest of your life. It was a bunch of waste for me. But my parents wanted me to get some good education, and I could never just say no them.

''Sere!'' Was the first thing I heard when I parked my car in front of the school. I saw familiar faces, a lot of new faces, and I shook my head, knowing how I disliked every fake person here. Players, sluts, jocks, you have it all in high school.

Getting out of the car, I had two arms being wrapped around my waist tightly. Turning around, my best friend, Lili, hugged me tightly, and I smiled, hugging her back. She was the sort of girl that would always participate. She had a lot of energy, and happiness, and I knew I could always count on her to make me feel better when I was feeling down.

Walking into the crowded hallways of school, I was already hearing people screaming at each other with excitement, kissing, and hugging. ''Psh,'' Lili muttered. ''These people saw their friends and boyfriends like, yesterday! They don't need to be making a scene. Blehh…'' She blurted out. ''Oh! I didn't get to tell you how great you looked!''

I looked down at what I was wearing. A black skirt, with black leggings, and a gray, strapless blouse. I always liked wearing dark clothing, no matter how hot it was sometimes. ''Oh, thank you. You look pretty gorgeous yourself my best amiga.'' I said, throwing my arm around her, her blond little locks right on my forearm. Unlike her, I had straight, very dark brown hair that was curly at the bottom, with some blond locks. But I always thought she was prettier than me with those very light blue eyes, and cute little face.

''Oh, stop. I'm blushing!'' She said, putting her hands on her cheeks. ''Oh, what do we have first again?'' I showed her my schedule-which I had already taken out-and she grabbed it from me.''Ugh, english class with Ms. Dickerson?''

I tried to hide my laugh.''Dickerson.''

''Hey!'' She pushed me by the arm. ''Don't be a perv!'' She ended up laughing too. I was hardly ever a perv, but whenever a word came up that was funny to me, well, I laughed. Even if it was just a simple little cheesy joke that everyone has heard for years already.

''And, were here.'' Just then, the bell rang. ''Well shit.'' I said, looking around, seeing almost every seat taken. But then, I noticed little white papers on each of the desks.''Great.'' I looked at some people, seeing some of them glaring at me. Most of them knew what had happened in my last relationships. So they either felt sorry for me, or thought I was a slut. Well these people didn't know anything about me, nor my life.

''Find your seats girl's.'' The teacher told us the obvious. Terrible for me, I had a front seat, while Lili had a back seat. Well thanks mom, for marrying a guy with a last name that starts with an A. I loved them both though, but the fighting has to stop. I know, that when I have kids, I won't fight in front of them. I know how terrible it feels. ''Alright class, as you all might not know, I am Ms. Dickerson.'' I didn't laugh this time. She seemed serious, and strict. She already looked red from her face as if she was in rage. But she was calm. Wow, I'd hate to see how red she turns when someone makes her angry.

Just then, everyone turned to see someone walk in a two minutes late. It was a boy, a gorgeous one at that. He was a little taller than me, had a lot of black clothing to match with his shaggy, black hair. He looked strangely familiar though, but also very tired and such a wreck. I wondered what had happened to him over the night, or even this morning. He almost looked like he was beaten up. Like he hadn't slept well in days. Or maybe even weeks.

''Take your seat gentleman.'' The guy did as told, and took the seat right next to me. I couldn't help but stare at his glorious features. He had light skin like me, a thin, but muscular body, and such pretty looking lips. If only I knew what his eyes were like-

Just then, he looked up at me, and making us lock eyes. My little dark gray one's, with his glorious emerald green one's. He held on to my gaze for more seconds than anyone could if I didn't know them.

''Okay class, I will be taking attendance at the end, but it looks like everyone is here.'' Ms. Dickerson said. ''Um, well I already wrote my name on the board, but I…'' She paused, and looked behind her, sitting down at the edge of her desk. ''Graduated from San Diego University, and came here to become a teacher for disastrous kids like you.'' Some of us glared at each other. ''I-well I'm not gonna tell you my age, but my family is irish, I am from New Hampshire. I am not married, but I do have about 5 siblings. I love teaching, reading and learning new stuff, and I hope you do as well.'' She said, with a sweet smile, making her look even more creepier. ''That's about as much as I can tell you. I will have you guys introduce yourselves to…'' She looked around. ''Oh, heck. With the person right next to you is fine, since you will have to socialize with that person throughout this year.''

I looked back at the guy sitting down next to me. He was just sinked down on his seat, looking blankly at his fingers, which looked rather dirty with mud and some black ink.

''Okay guys, just talk to each other. Because you are going to do a lot of that in this class.'' Ms. Dickerson started walking towards her gray computer. ''I should hear talking.'' She shouted.

People eventually started doing as told, and I scooted a little closer to my new partner. He seemed like the kind of guy who liked to keep to himself, like me most of the time. But he somehow seemed different…

''Hi.'' He turned to look at me, his emerald eyes making butterflies float around happily in my stomach. ''Um…'' Putting a strand of hair behind my ear. ''I-I'm Serena. S-Serena Astria.'' I finished with a small smile.

He just stared at me. As if I somehow reminded him of someone. Or maybe I wasn't crazy or hallucinating and I _have_ seen him before. I just couldn't remember when or where. ''Why do you sound so nervous?'' He softly asked, and I could see a corner of his mouth tilt up ever so slightly, then form into a sexy half smirk.

''I…'' Was it really _that_ noticeable? Oh God. ''I don't know.'' I heard him lightly chuckle, and seeing my embarrassment, he decided to tell me his name as well.

''I'm Cam-I mean…'' He scratched his head. ''Yeah, Cam.'' He seemed rather confused about what he just said, but I just giggled.

''Are you really sure your name is Cam?'' He smirked, looking down. ''Is your name Cameron? Or just Cam?'' I said, putting my fingers close to my mouth, feeling them shake a bit. I wasn't usually this nervous, but he looked so beautiful to me. Like an _angel_.

No…I will not fall in love again. I don't even know this guy. He could be rather _evil_ for all _I_ know.

''Nah, just Cam.'' He said, still without looking up at me. I looked down at his hands, still dirty from dry mud. He looked as if he must've fallen down a hill or something. No matter what had happened to him, I felt bad for him, because he seemed hurt.

Without thinking, I grabbed one of his hands. It was so cold, so I cupped it into mine to warm it up. ''What are you doing?'' He asked.

''They're really cold.'' It was still a summer day, but it felt cold outside which explains his jacket. But I didn't even bring anything to warm me up. I did feel it really cold when I walked in. I even felt goosebumps by now, and my legs were a bit shaky, along with the rest of my body.

''Okay class, by now I'm sure you've become best friends. How exciting.'' Ms. Dickerson sarcastically said, looking down at her paper. Then, she looked up at me and Cam. ''Huh…maybe some of us have become even more than friends, eh?'' She tried to joke around, smiling a bit at me.

Just then, Cam quickly took his hand away from mine, looking away. Which I was glad, since my face was so badly flushed.

He didn't even look at me or talk to me throughout the rest of the class, and when the bell finally rang, he quickly got out of there. I looked around, seeing almost everyone's eyes still on me. Then, I finally saw Lili coming towards me, whom was giving me a strange look. ''Rumors are already spreading like crazy.''

''What did I do now?'' Stupid ignorant people… Lili knew how badly rumors spread around this stupid town. One of the reasons I wanted to get out of here.

''They think that new, _hot_, yummy guy is going to be next in liiiine.'' Oh God. They didn't mean...

''I barely know him…'' I mumbled, looking down at my shoes. Though, she still managed to hear me.

''But seriously…what was all _that_ about?'' I'm sure she meant the part where me and Cam pretty much held hands. But I just shrugged as an answer for her. Because I didn't even know what happened, or _why_ I even did that. But when I felt his hand, I felt a strange connection. As if we were both meant to find one another.

* * *

**A/N: Done, yay! I'm sorry if I made a few mistakes, I'm still trying to improve my writing and it takes practice:) And I know Cam wasn't supposed to know Serena, but i changed the summary already, and he _soon _remembers where she's from yep. ****I also actually have a teacher named Ms. Dickerson guys, I'm so immature and I try not to laugh at her name. x)**

**Reviews make me so happy and make me want to keep on writing:) I'm always using my laptop, but I still sometimes may take long for either feeling lazy, being on another website, or reading another Cam fanfic heh.**


	3. To Hell&Back

**A/N: Sorry guys! I took pretty much a month to update, but I've been working on this book series I'm writing. I got all happy and pretty much fangirled with my friend (they're my online friends they count ok they always do) since i FINALLY FINISHED IT. asdjhfslgjr spent 7 months writing and i'm done!:D Well here, is chapter two for you guys i won't waste more of your time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize yep.**

* * *

Chapter Two: _To Hell&Back_

[Cam]

It was lunch time by now, but I badly wanted to get out of this hell hole. _Now_. This was worse than the actual hell itself, but these people keep giving me looks as if I was from another damn planet. Have they ever even gotten a new kid here?

Stopping by a random locker, I pretty much slammed my head to it. Which will just give these idiots some more to talk about. But I didn't care now. I wanted to get out of here, and away from these mortals.

Turning my head to the right, I saw Serena walking closer and closer to where I was. Except, she hadn't looked at me, or had seen me just yet. I bet she was looking for her locker or a class. Something.

She seemed so familiar to me though, but how could I not remember someone like her? Well it's not like I payed attention to people and their names, but I felt as if she and I were somehow connected. Her holding my hand was a very weird move too. But it was really warm and soft. Her eyes were such a peculiar, but alluring shade of gray. She seemed different too. More different than any other girl here, even though it was barely my first day in this damn town.

''Um…Cam?'' I snapped back to reality, when I heard her voice. I turned to meet her eyes, and she gave me a warm smile. ''You're right in front of my locker, i-if…you don't mind.''

I looked up at her locker number. ''So this was the locker I was slamming my head into.'' I mumbled to myself.

''What?''

I turned to her. ''Nothing, nothing.'' I shook my head, and she gave me a weird look. I decided to give her a small smirk and raise my eyebrows quickly, which made some pink color rise in her cheeks, as she decided to just turn and open up her locker.

While she was doing that, a blond girl with light blue eyes popped up beside Serena. I looked around, never noticing how the hell she just appeared there. Or if she was already standing there, and I just didn't care enough to notice.

''So, Serena?'' Her friend asked her all smiley about it. I was still standing there, and I didn't know why. So to not feel awkward, I pretended to open up a locker.

''What?'' Serena asked, taking a big text book out of her bag, and shoving it in her locker, as she slammed it shut and securely locked it.

''Um, the party is tonight. At Paris's? Hint hint, she's the principal's daughter?'' She slapped a locker. ''The huge party she has for a new school year. And since were all seniors, were gonna get to party hard this year, woo!'' She danced around a little, making me turn to hide my sudden laugh.

''Oh, right. Um, well...I don't really think I should go, Lili.'' Serena sounded sad to say this.

''Whyyyy?'' Lili whined, pouting at Serena like a little girl. But she definitely did act like a little girl.

''Well 'cause...remember what happened two years ago?''

''I swear I didn't know my history teacher would actually show up and ruin the party for all of us, and have the police crash in.'' Lili quickly said, holding her hands up as if to surrender. ''But _were_ not party ruiner's! Were party goer's! And you're going with me. Whether you like it or not, I _will_ drag you there.'' Lili threatened, putting her hands to hit her sides. ''Just like I dragged you to my own house and put you into that skirt you didn't want to try on, myself.''

Serena inspected her closely. ''That was some dark stuff.''

''Uh-huh! Now-oh, hey dude, are you having trouble opening your locker?'' I looked up to realize Lili was talking to me, and I noticed I was still pretending to open up the lock I held in my palm. ''Oh...it's the new kid.'' She turned to Serena and eyed her suspiciously.

''Lili, don't.'' Serena turned to me. ''I didn't know you had your locker right next to mine.''

''Yeah, well...'' I leaned against the lockers. ''There's a lot of things you don't know about me.'' I said, winking at them. There was a small pause, till I talked again. ''So... this party?''

''Oh I'm sure you over heard us you- Serena nudged Lili to stop her from saying whatever she was about to say, as Lili rolled her eyes. She probably didn't like people like me. But I wondered what Serena thought of me.

''Oh, it's just a party Dr. Ty's, aka the principal's daughter, throws for the people at school, in their beach house.'' Serena smiled at me. ''You should come.''

''I think I can make it.'' I smirked at her.

''Oh, why don't you have lunch with us too?'' She asked, as Lili didn't seem too fond of the idea. ''New kid. It's hard.''

''Um...'' I took too long to answer, so Serena just giggled and grabbed my arm, pulling me and Lili into the lunch room where we sat down together to awkwardly eat lunch. I found out a few things about these two girl's but I was careful to say things about myself.

* * *

Getting out of school, people started ignoring me, while other's still talked about me. They weren't guys though, they were most likely girl's whispering things about me and giggling. Making it too obvious, since they were pointing at me.

''Hi.'' I was suddenly stopped by a girl with too much make up, and clothes that seemed too small for her. She had long, long, blond hair, and creepy eyes. ''You're the new kid, aren't you?'' She grabbed me by the arm. ''Mmm, do you work out? I'm Hazel.'' She winked at me.

''And I-'' Out of my luck, my phone started to vibrate, so I took it out and took my arm away from her. ''Gotta take this.'' I walked away from her, and pressed the call button, immediately hearing Ian's voice on the other line;

''How's it going? Have you found the chain yet?''

''Its barely been the first fucking day, I'm not going to find it right away.'' I snapped. ''So-''

''Watch the fucking language.'' I rolled my eyes. ''Don't roll your eyes at me either.'' Cam looked around now, surprised by how Ian knew that. But Ian just laughed. ''Anyways, I got some huge news for you. It'll be a bit easier to find the person with the chain.'' He paused, waiting for me to respond to that. But I just stayed silent. ''I found out from some dark angel's watching for us, that it's most likely on a girl's possession.''

''And who's the girl?''

''That's what _you_ need to figure out for us my boy.''

''Why can't those_ 'dark angel's'_ just go look for her then, if they precisely know it's a girl?'' My voice was still harsh. But I wanted to know why he had people work for him, and instead have _me_ go look for his damn chain.

''Oh, they won't do that for me. But I just said they said the owner of that chain might most _likely_ be a girl. So go on and work hard for me. You know what I could do if you don't obey my commands.'' I can feel him smug, as an image of a gold wing being thrown into fire, and exploding into ashes appeared in my mind.

''Fine.'' I hung up before he told me anything else.

* * *

[No POV]

There was nothing but the sound of loud music blasting through the large speakers, and teens laughing and talking amongst one another, at Paris Ty's beach house by some woods, late at night.

Serena and Lili were obviously together, since they were best friends. But Cam walked in there later than anybody else, and just tried looking out for people. Mostly girl's. He knew he needed to find that damn chain as soon as possible. He didn't want to do this, but he kind of had to.

''Oh, hi!'' Cam jumped a bit, and turned to the right, only to have a drunk girl thrown at him.

''H-Hazel?'' Cam asked, removing some hair away from her face. Sure enough, there she was. Loopy and tired-looking.

She giggled, then hiccuped. And all of a sudden, sadness filled her whole face expression. ''They left me...my, friends...Why doesn't anyone like me?'' She asked. ''I'm awesome...'' She pointed at herself, but it wasn't long till she started to fall down. Before she could crash to the ground though, Cam caught her, while still looking out for something-or _someone_-suspicious.

He didn't expect to, but he soon did. There were shadows walking toward the woods right by the beach house. ''I-I gotta go Hazel.'' He said, still looking out for the shadows.

''No! Don't leave me! You're hot.'' She whined, then just giggled. But he just sat her down safely at a chair, and started walking towards the woods.

He heard rustling, and he knew it wasn't him. There were shoes kicking the leaves, when he was all quiet about it.

That's when he saw the men, and a girl's dead body right on the damp floor.

''What the hell are you guys doing here!?'' Cam yelled. But not too loud, so people from only feet away wouldn't be able to over-hear him.

''There might not be another way.'' Ian said. ''So it's better to start right now.'' And he spread out his wings, along with his men, as they ran and flew off toward the night, blue sky.

Cam swallowed hard, and crouched down next to the dead body, suddenly grossed out. He's killed people, yes, but it was never this bad.

Cam shook his head, and turned to slowly walk back into the crowds, checking if people didn't see him walk out of the woods suspiciously.

''Allie, c-calm down!'' He heard a guy yell, as a huge group of people were starting to surround someone.

''I will not calm down!'' There was crying and screaming coming from the girl. There were loud whisper's going on as well, but no one could make up what other's were saying.

''Allie please, just tell me. I care about you. What did you see?''

''I-I didn't see anyone else in the woods...e-except...'' She was still shaking so badly. As if it was negative degrees outside, when it was over ninety degrees on reality.

She seemed to be looking straight at someone now though, but didn't exactly point them out. Mostly because she was too frightened to.

The guy that had told her to calm down started following Allie's eyes, and people started moving out of the way to see if she wasn't looking at any one of them.

The crowds eyes were now following the boy, as he stopped walking, and pointed at one specific person that Allie was looking directly at, still trembling terribly. He spoke out, and when he did, his voice was full of rage. ''It was this fucking guy wasn't it.''

That's when _all_ eyes were suddenly on the black haired, emerald green eyed boy, Cam Briel.

* * *

**A/N: Alright sorry if this was short, suck-ish, confusing, or seemed too rushed but I needed to update for you lovelies! So there you go! S****tupid school is in the way, and sometimes I just can't get ideas for the next chapter till later, but ****I'll really try to update the next one sooner if I can, okay? You guys make me happy with reviews! :D**


End file.
